


【昊坤】波尔多遗痕

by Shimmerasphalt



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), Real Person Fiction, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 04:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17655779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shimmerasphalt/pseuds/Shimmerasphalt
Summary: /青春期梦遗事 伪现背 有一丢r18 勿细究勿上升爱太难了，它好像是揉出褶皱的床单上，黏稠浑浊的液态尸体





	【昊坤】波尔多遗痕

北京已经连着一周温差八摄氏度了，倒也不是很冷，只是一直在正负摄氏边缘打转，北风赤楞楞往玻璃上扑，仿佛这样就能留下一块雾蒙蒙的印记，但空气总还是湿润的，水汽沆砀成浓白的坠雾，连同冰淞潮黏在车窗玻璃，流转搅和得凛冽。

看着工作人员订好了机票黄明昊才方懒懒散散地伸了个懒腰，隔着透明的水汽和暗色玻璃膜上液化的雾滴瞥一眼夜幕下流动的五彩街灯，然后疲软地靠着护颈椅背阖上眼睛继续见周公。

黄明昊最近经常做梦，大概是行程堆叠出的背面效应，他频繁梦见沼绿色的锈迹，还有纠连苦缠的腐烂藤蔓，醴艳的嫣红唇瓣和湿漉的眼波与白皙腕骨闪回，他却只觉得坠溺在暗流涌动的池泽边有涩辣的呼吸感。

助理说他这是感冒了，黄明昊蹙起眉试着捏嗓子却只觉得上呼吸道堵得滞涩也辛涸像吃辣后遗症，眼看听之任之一段时间之后还是自愈无期，黄明昊就只能被迫皱着脸灌下去一杯浓浓的口服冲剂。

如果不是药味太浓郁这杯苦咖色液体更像是他钟爱的肥宅快乐水，黄明昊砸砸舌皱起眉又倒回被窝暗自在心底碎碎念，一边吐槽一边刷手机。

苦味从舌苔一直蔓延到鼻腔，黄明昊觉得有点涩，干脆转移自己注意力似的敲着屏幕思考要不要带点什么东西回家去，他在搜索栏打：“春节礼物”，掉落出来的却全是“男/女朋友”这种不负责任的焦虑型答案，搜索引擎害死人，黄明昊干脆利落地下单了正山小种桐木关然后对着床尾瞄准，手机甩出一道弧线稳稳地坠在他脚边。

这块小方砖隔着被子还的确有那么一点点坠感，不过黄明昊也懒得去管了，喝了药的后劲逐渐泛上来，浓浓的困意裹挟着暖融融的温度一道把黄明昊往熟睡边缘推，窝在床上闭上眼睛下一刻就注定意识消弥。

 

黄明昊会想很多事情都是有因有果，比如冬日末尾一场伤风感冒。

他喜欢毛衣领口右侧的破损设计，斜挎Bally时只顾着抱着花束笑，两指宽的尼龙肩带边缘与白皙锁骨亲密接触，看着未免有点触目惊心甚至让人无端担忧，在未成年这里冬天好像只要套个肥大的棉外套就万事大吉，看上去仿佛都漏风的织线毛衣和露得敞亮的肩颈简直绝配，不感冒都说不过去。

但任谁都要在少年英气面前低头，黄明昊的小症状来得快去得也快，在他这里就连流感病毒都仿佛开了八倍速，来去匆匆几乎有了几分如风的意味。

流感季节的小病小灾只要小心留意总能够找到源头，可在一些事面前你总会发现因果难寻，倒也不是衍生发散没有清晰逻辑证据，只是人心颠倒磨折，感性认知下总受桎梏，控制不了它的走向自然也看不到顺应心意的结果。

大概是这样吧黄明昊有点疲惫地想，他的红茶比他到家还早，放下电话想着刚才家人敲着包装给他反馈的声音黄明昊还有点出神，指骨敲纸盒的声音太木了也闷，除非敲到空心处否则就怎么也不清脆。

黄明昊会买正山小种不是没有前因，事实上正像他曾说过的那样，他是真的经常喝黑咖啡消肿，只要大家能住在一起的时候大概都能看到他用橡皮筋勒着耳朵喝117号速溶挂耳红。

就是那个时候蔡徐坤皱着眉很轻很轻地摸了摸他的耳朵，黄明昊其实不会把橡皮筋勒得很久的，他怕留下印子也怕疼，但蔡徐坤摸的时候他就不吭声，蔡徐坤的手指很细也很凉，耳廓酥麻麻地黄明昊想大概是泛红了。

蔡徐坤很仔细地看他耳侧，说他该多喝点红茶，红茶是补气血的，他低头仿佛是很认真地想了一会，但迫于行程匆匆就也好像只是随口一提说让黄明昊有时间去买点正山小种桐木关，只是黄明昊放在了心上。

这只是一件小的不能再小的事，但黄明昊总是记得，客观来讲有关于蔡徐坤的每个细节他都留了一点心眼，一颗心就只有那么大，黄明昊觉得自己好像零七八碎地不知道是分了多少个零件出去，细琐全往蔡徐坤身上靠。

这大概就是黄明昊这里唯一的因果悖论，太细腻琐碎他早就找不到那个因，日子不长也不短，但总也足够心绪织成稠密纷乱的网，而最重要的是，他不但控制不了这感念情绪的走向，人心也漫长到他还没把握抓得住他的那个果。

黄明昊低头沉默片刻敲了敲玻璃杯子，指节曲起骨骼与玻璃的碰撞完整清脆，他想起敲在纸盒上的那个声音，那他呢，他是不是也敲到空心处了呢。

 

如果要黄明昊说出一个最足以被当做这个因的事情他反而会觉得难于启齿。

他的确不常做这种梦，繁重的行程间隙一夜好眠都难得，更别说这种虚无缥缈的琦思和青春期绮梦，过快地成长起来的年纪很多东西都显得无谓也遥远了，毕竟他要习惯抽离出躯壳和年龄的困宥做完美偶像，他总是希望别人忘记他才16岁，到后来他自己甚至都忘了。

可他梦见的是什么呢，黄明昊觉得这才是自己真正最难言的心事，可他总要被反复提醒任这个事实来到面前，雾气蒸腾的浴室里大概是惊惘的回眸仿佛是从氤氲山水中出岫的秾丽，濡湿的唇瓣是醴艳的殷赭，连同白皙纤细的腰肢就此裹挟着一同坠入他的梦境。

群居宿舍总不乏这种尴尬的时候，但只有对方是蔡徐坤的时候黄明昊才觉得有点不妙，从雾气中迷迷蒙蒙回头的眼睛也是料峭的，他好像一株完全沾染水汽的郁丽玫瑰，锁骨的起伏爬升像淋满的雨。

蔡徐坤仿佛是惊了一秒又挑起眼睛笑：“你干嘛呀！”黄明昊却结巴起来甚至连来因都抛诸了脑后，张口结舌半天仿佛才想起说辞，匆匆地搪塞一般回了一句就抄起一条毛巾摔门出逃。

之后蔡徐坤好像也并没有意识到黄明昊的异常，只是黄明昊觉得仿佛有些东西变得不一样了，他频繁忆及也越发哭笑不得，白皙柔软的后腰仿佛变成了桜色的漂浮藤蔓，开始扼住他喷薄的呼吸，黄明昊甚至会觉得自己那点绮动也像是最肤浅的见色起意。

人心总像是点入沉溏的水，落入的思绪一旦融进你就再也没办法控制，它连同最寻常的那点心事一同揉成完整的器官，变成最自然最理所当然的一块存在。

黄明昊已经学会不去纠结定义这份心念，只是那天于蔡徐坤的一瞥依然频繁入梦，如果说黄明昊要能够从坠溺的性幻想中割裂出爱还有很长的路要走，那他此刻还像个混沌的中乱者。

可黄明昊还是会觉得蔡徐坤他真的好像郁丽的鸦片，半边披露的纤细腰肢像天生弯折的弱质蒲柳。

 

但不得不说世事总是擅长从预定的流程中做漏网之鱼，然后要你迫不得已叹一口气说世事难料，至少在黄明昊的想象中事情还不该就这么被推到两个人面前，而且是以一种更匆忙也更微妙的囫囵姿态。

蔡徐坤也没有想过，事后很久他才有一点了悟觉得自己实在是迟钝，如果总要草率也武断划分爱恨那也未免太低估了人与人之间情意的复杂程度，即便是蔡徐坤也觉得最起码他也没有办法就这样断定。

所谓情动这种事情好像一环扣一环，但事实上蔡徐坤觉得自己是被推着走过来的，意料之外的过程总归是让人措手不及的，但人心的复杂之处大概也在于此，蔡徐坤想，他甚至会觉得没什么不合理。

这又是否是主观感念驱使下的后知后觉呢他不知道，毕竟人们总是对眼前所面临的东西负责的，当下作乐就浮一大白，没有去顾得及以后的余地。

还原到蔡徐坤叫黄明昊起床的那天也完全合理，以后的他或许会感叹会有不一样的心境，但放在当下他就只有懊悔懊恼恨不得时间重新来过的份。

倒也不是多么值得痛心疾首的事，只是蔡徐坤完全没有想象过会这样直击了队员的尴尬现场，作为队长蔡徐坤的叫起床服务这么久以来第一次遭遇滑铁卢，毕竟从来没有过这种状况会让两个人都陷入尴尬的境地。

而蔡徐坤进来的那一瞬间黄明昊倒更希望自己跟着脑电波一起去了霍克西尔缅怀亡灵，太尴尬了太尴尬了，每个小男孩青春期都会遭遇的要命环节与成长游戏中的特定NPC人物联袂演出，这一情境于黄明昊简直是——刻骨铭心。

 

蔡徐坤轻轻去推黄明昊的时候他还背过身懒洋洋地不肯动身，他睡觉时候喜欢把被子盖过颧骨，露出前段时间刚染的棕发和半掩的白皙脖颈，黄明昊睡觉不摘耳钉，他说害怕耳洞长合，蔡徐坤原来哭笑不得地说过他也好像没听进去，就索性只能由他。

历来叫起床蔡徐坤也只是在耳边轻轻喊几声就罢，他从没有掀过谁的被子毕竟总要给对方留点缓冲的时间，这是他第一次神使鬼差似的去揭黄明昊的被子：“起床啦……”

黄明昊蜷着身子的时候像骨架柔软的小猫，闭着眼睛但眼睫翕动，脸侧晕一点浅浅的潮红和睫毛抖呀抖，蔡徐坤目光落到床单上一小块并不明显的泥泞，真的是……操。

蔡徐坤这才想清楚了，黄明昊分明是已经醒了，是他这么一翻反倒把境况弄得乱成了一团，蔡徐坤觉得自己的心情也是纷乱的说不清个什么滋味，只能把被子给黄明昊轻轻盖回去，语气很轻地结结巴巴跟他道歉：“不好意思啊小贾……我出去，你先收拾一下……”

这大概是蔡徐坤能想出的可以迅速并妥帖地结束这个尴尬局面的最佳路径，黄明昊虽然队内年纪最小但一直表现出来的也并非个不懂事的孩子，他大概不会怪自己吧，蔡徐坤有点愧疚又有点惴惴不安地想。

但梦遗这种事情总归不同，蔡徐坤这边还正咬着牙做着心理建设，就听见黄明昊很轻地呜咽了一声，他从被子边缘露出一双湿漉漉的眼睛冲着蔡徐坤开口，声音低到微不可闻但在蔡徐坤听来却像是平地惊雷：“可我不会……”

蔡徐坤想到了很多种可能，却唯独没有想到这个，他没有想到黄明昊可能会不懂这些，可黄明昊为什么就必须懂这些呢，他还很小，再怎么懂事也是个小朋友。

而那边黄明昊继续语出惊人，平地雷一个接一个地放：“要怎么才能软下去啊……”“哥哥能不能教教我……”蔡徐坤几乎跌倒。

他好像是一边心软一边完成了心理斗争，某种说不清道不明的情绪让黄明昊那双冲着他水汽蒙蒙的眼睛显得格外诱人，而黄明昊看着他有点晕红的侧脸眨眨眼睛，心理活动与他差不多。

黄明昊觉得有点好笑，自己好像在身体力行一不做二不休，眼看着蔡徐坤犹犹豫豫他干脆跪起来去靠蔡徐坤垂在床前的手，一只手搭着蔡徐坤的肩膀去看他的眼睛——

“哥哥不喜欢我吗？”

 

蔡徐坤持续心软，看着黄明昊波光盈盈的眼睛他就失语，他几乎也感觉到有点热了，某种潮湿又烧灼的温度晕晕乎乎全冲上大脑，蔡徐坤听得见自己的声音很哑也很轻，几乎是喃喃着吐出回应：“没有啊……”

怎么可能不喜欢你呢，可即便是喜欢也不是这种喜欢呀，又怎么能就变成这个样子了呢，蔡徐坤觉得有点头脑发昏，似乎是被谁牵着手腕探了下去，唯一的理智也只来得及认清他仿佛才变成了那个予取予夺的被动者这个事实。

细细的纤白手指勾起裤腰然后几乎是被循循善诱着伸了进去，要握住的前一秒蔡徐坤才仿佛意识回笼般感受到一点不对劲，但不等他理清就听见黄明昊发出一声痛苦的喟叹，更是怎么听都不像是愉悦，蔡徐坤紧紧张张缩起手去问他怎么了，就看见黄明昊露出一双雾蒙蒙的眼睛语气很是欲哭无泪：“你忘了摘戒指……”

蔡徐坤刚刚从活动回来，右手食指上还带着一个银白素圈，看着黄明昊的时候眼波流转仿佛还处在情迷状态中恍惚，顷息才方恍然大悟似的忙摘下指戒捏在手心里。

胸口还有微微的起伏，蔡徐坤握紧了戒指看着黄明昊阖起的眼睛有点发愣，这个小波折也同时打断了刚刚的意乱情迷，待到脑中清明过来蔡徐坤才觉得这也太荒谬了，片刻前情欲驱使下的旖旎都烟消云散，畏缩的犹豫就冒出了头。

这算什么呢蔡徐坤有点颓丧地想，这也太出格了，他们是队友也是哥哥和弟弟，他应该用更加正常的方式关心黄明昊的，怎么就突然到了这个地步呢，不管怎么想情况也不该就这么朝限制级的方向发展下去吧。

然而他的手被抓住了，黄明昊掐住他手腕的那只手手心汗津津的，比起他微凉的指尖也更灼热，蔡徐坤突然觉得有点失语，黄明昊眼睛里的那种东西大概就叫做失望吧？有点气急败坏也有点赌气似的把他的手腕握得很紧：“不许出尔反尔！”

蔡徐坤被这反转逼得毫无招架之力，而黄明昊最后吻上来模糊不清地吐字的时候语气还很委屈：“你总是说话不算话……”蔡徐坤捏着戒指的那只手被湿濡的指节撬开，银白小圈在黄明昊指尖打了个晃荡转了一圈就被他随手扔了下去，叮泠咯嗒在地板上一跃然后躺下。

 

黄明昊窝在被窝里盖住脸，热从后脊一路涌上来连同蔡徐坤微不可闻的喘息一道缠上脖颈，昏暗里听觉就大概是被放大了，黄明昊几乎清晰地感受得到蔡徐坤呼吸的起伏，湿濡的气息像潮湿冷雨，流动着渗进肌理。

他好像在蔡徐坤手中变成一株料峭的黑胡桃木，在肌肤接触的毫厘缝隙里微微颤抖，那他就彻底飘摇起来，所有勒着呼吸的分秒都像是从绮梦中脱离出来的另一层梦境。

没有什么能比当下这样更让人彻底沉溺其中了，黄明昊好像在这样情欲泛滥的时刻终于厘清了所谓性幻想，在每个分秒唇吻交缠又肆意交换呼吸和喘息，恣睢着姿态昧俗，也不过是做个耽于爱欲的凡人。

他只能在不明不暗的光影里去抓蔡徐坤的轮廓，可他几乎可以凭想象勾勒了，只需要靠绵软又娇柔的吐息和被自己手指扣住的后脑，咬着蔡徐坤的唇难耐喘息的每一次战栗都无比清晰，这好像是融在他骨血里的理所当然。

只要轻轻一拥他就揽得住蔡徐坤的腰，黄明昊含着蔡徐坤的唇一边紧紧地按住蔡徐坤那只搅弄起云雨的手，一边还有精力从薄薄的T恤下摆伸进去，只不过要抚弄上胸口的时候却被蔡徐坤一挥手别了开来。

有什么可愣的呢，是他居心叵测偏要设计一场爱欲罢了，既然要拖着蔡徐坤沉溺，又怎么能想象不到可能会发生的结果呢，等一切终了大脑放空，喘息的时候蔡徐坤看着却觉得黄明昊倒是坦然。

他的确坦然还自若，蔡徐坤会觉得最后他们一起打扫现场像两个愣头青，为了维护黄明昊的面子他甚至拧巴着彼此之间也不交谈，但黄明昊很是面色如常，他振眉弯唇不出声，看上去只有笑意是完整的。

这难免让蔡徐坤有些许憋闷的火气，如果不是黄明昊他们大概都不会落入荒唐的境地，但他好像无处指摘，蔡徐坤早不擅长再去分辨身边人的真情假意，越是亲近相依越无法割裂的人心像从陈腐的湿沼中伸出的手眼，他早已是个迷路的人了。

 

蔡徐坤躲了黄明昊很久，但也谈不上多么刻意，毕竟他们鲜少团体活动，行程各自错位这本就是不争的事实，蔡徐坤只是更少去与黄明昊发生任何形式上的关联了，说不清是羞窘还是赌气，只是蔡徐坤还是用了很长的时间去消化这件事。

这个仿佛是他人生中横出的枝节的事谈不上多么大又或是多么小，它确实发生了也仿佛根本没留下什么痕迹，毕竟那个人是黄明昊，落点不过是他们两个人之间要用情意做博弈和纠缠。

黄明昊早摸得透人心，蔡徐坤哼了口气，相处过的时间让他们没人能比彼此更了解对方的行事和心性，这好像是一个说爱反而浅薄的阶段，性幻想可以是爱、吻也可以是爱，但只有爱不是爱。

火中取出的锥栗是以身犯险，巴洛克珍珠是畸形的瑰美，可锥栗香甜珍珠耀眼，即便是破釜沉舟也好像没什么关系了，毕竟投入就已经太难得也太珍贵了。

这场诡异的冷交战终结在他们终于重聚，蔡徐坤晾起人来是真的冷静，NINEPERCENT的微信群里以往只要疯狂刷起屏来总是要他出来调停，大多时候斗图的优胜者都是黄明昊，但蔡徐坤对他视而不见之后黄明昊就跟脱了缰一样越发没完。

不间断的消息提醒仿佛是要把蔡徐坤往情绪的临界点逼，他忍无可忍地扔下手机去盥洗室静心宁气，但过了一会却又不得不折回来皱起眉去料理。

黄明昊就在他房间里，正低下头捏住下摆脱衣服，看蔡徐坤进来才仿佛恍然大悟：“啊我走错了？”他这般云不动风不起的样子如同故技重施，弯弯眼睛朝着蔡徐坤笑得狡黠又洒意。

蔡徐坤动也不动的样子好像还赌着气，但好轻松黄明昊就让他眉间拧着的冷冽软成潮湿的春水，好狡猾太狡猾了，被黄明昊咬着耳朵的时候蔡徐坤又觉得晕眩了，明明是在更小的弟弟面前可他好像总拿不到主动权。

被吻着的柔软耳垂和耳轮小痣都是赭艳的颜色，蔡徐坤到底还是歪过脸笑了，露出唇边小小的笑意和绯樱的侧脸。

 

黄明昊在腰侧有纹身，他把重要的事放在了腰腹，翻飞的叶也是缠绕的藤蔓，字句都是旗帜，向上的勃发的姿态很美也很恣肆，仿佛要映照辛烈的拉普少年。

蔡徐坤突然开口：“你猜我要亲哪一个。”黄明昊只缩在被子里不吭声，蔡徐坤伏下身去，微凉的柔软唇瓣轻轻落在他的左肋，很温柔却带起一阵战栗，黄明昊忍无可忍地扯住蔡徐坤胳膊，直起腰吻了上去。

当然吻的是“Me”，吻我。

不管波尔多赤霞珠干也好，雅文邑白兰地也好，都是液态的爱适合饮完做梦，黄明昊的爱从一手潮湿换到左肋处的吻，好像没因果也没头尾，但他总是清楚的，爱一点也不难，它只不过是，旧梦遗痕。

 

end.


End file.
